Where do I belong?
by Kari-chan-14
Summary: Sakura and Naruto lived with Orichimaru, so what happens when one is able to escape and the other is taken by the government? Sry suck at summaries. SasuSaku in later chapters other pairings implied
1. Chapter 1

Hiya everyone! I'm Kari-chan-15 bringing you my FIRST fanfiction for Naruto. I know it's short, and I'm sure I've made some mistakes. ANY critique is welcome. Sasuke won't come in until later chapters (3 or 4). Hmm......What else...? Oh! The disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: I, Kari-chan, do not own Naruto or any of the characters....unfortunately....**

Now on with the story!!!

**inner**

_thoughts / emphasis_

"talking"

narrative

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

As I crept into my hiding spot, I heard the door to my room slam open. I shrank back as far as I could in the small space. Then I heard a gruff voice say, "Where did she go?! I saw her come in here..... Here little kitten...I won't bite...much." He chuckled at his own joke.

I moved my hand silently along the floor, looking for the knife I acquired when my parents died. When my hand lightly touched something cold i grabbed it, knowing it was my knife. I held it close to my chest and prayed. I prayed for a lot that night, but my main concern was my safety and how I was getting out of danger. As I heard sirens and the man's footsteps leave the room, I knew I was safe. I breathed out a sigh in relief.

I crawled out and back into my room, then headed towards the window. As I was about to reach the sill, someone grabbed me from behind, covering my mouth. I tried to scream but no sound came out. I remembered the knife and thrust it in their thigh. Affectively making them let go. I darted to the window and opened it. I climbed onto the veranda and walked to the edge. With the lights flashing across my figure, I jumped and landed with grace.

Now, you may be wondering "how is that possible??" Well, I may seem normal, but I'm not. I'm an experiment gone right. Yes, gone RIGHT. How un-mad-scientisty is that?

My experiment I.D. is 022018-040139. A.K.A. my birth date and the date that I was to be exterminated. But since they succeeded in their motives, I'm still here. My parents died when I was a toddler, leaving me in an orphanage. My mother "jumped" off a building roof. My father soon followed, having committed suicide, or so they say. I believe they were murdered, considering they didn't find the suicide weapon. When I was about 8, I was adopted by the scientists, along with multiple others. I'm now 17 and tired of all the needles.

So, as you can obviously see, I'm rebelling. Since they transformed me into a...._supernatural.... _They've been meaning to transport me to a stronger facility.

An officer jogged up to me, while eyeing the window.

"Miss, Are you alright?" He looked at me, wide eyed. And to be honest, I couldn't blame him. I would stare too if someone had pastel pink hair.

"Yes, sir. I'm fine. But you must help my siblings." I replied calmly, yet urgent. He gave me a brisk nod.

"Follow me." With that he turned and walked toward his patrol car. I walked after him while looking at the house.

"This is patrol 445. We have an affirmative on that call earlier."

"_Roger that 445. Is back up required?"_

"That's a nega-" I grabbed his jacket, never looking away from the house. "Get back up. We may need it...."

"_445? Do you copy?"_

"Yeah, I copy."

"_Is back up required?_"

"Yeah...." I held up two fingers. "Send two squad cars."

"_Copy. Over and out._"

"Hai." He turned and looked at me. "Wait here for the-"

"No." I interrupted.

"I beg your pardon?"

"No. You go in there alone, and you won't come out. And if you did, you wouldn't be unscathed."

"What, exactly, does this doctor do for a living?"

"Monstrous and evil things." I spoke while walking toward the front door. I paused by the steps to get my baseball bat. "Whatever you do, keep your eyes on me and me alone. Use your peripheral vision only."

"That bad?"

"Hell yeah..." I opened the door and walked in casually. "BAKKA!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"UP HERE SAKURA-CHAN!!"

I looked up and side stepped, almost getting landed on. "Bakka, Where's the prof?"

"In his study. Why? And why are you being followed by a police man?? You know we're not allowed to bring anyone over!!" Naruto yelled.

"Because.....We're getting outta here." I smiled at him but he was frowning. "What...?"

"Don't you remember the last time we tried to do that?"

"Yeah, and you got THAT-" I pointed at his stomach "-shoved up your ass. Where is everyone? OI!!! YOU LITTLE BRATS!! THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO PLAY HIDE AND SEEK!!!"

"Ano, They left."

"Left where?"

"Well, -"

"If I may interrupt, are we getting anywhere with this? Because we have other people who may be dying who may require our forces and-"

"You don't call kids having experiments performed on them bad?" I asked, anger seething from my person.

"W-well, y-yeah."

"Then?" I demanded.

"Uh....um...."

"Sa-ku-ra." A slithery voice said.

"Crud." I said.

"Now, now. That's no way to speak to your....FATHER."

"Bull crap you're my father. You emotionless snake! When you die, you'll burn forever-"

"EVERYONE FREEZE!!! NOW!!" I turned to look at the cop and rose an eyebrow.

"Or what?" I challenged. Suddenly his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he dropped. "Or he'll faint...." I muttered.

"No, I injected him with a poison." Kabuto said. More sirens entered my ear and I turned to Naruto.

"We need to leave. Go to your room and only pack the essentials." I ordered. And surprisingly, he followed my instructions. We darted up the stairs and to our rooms. When I went in I saw blood and my knife on the floor. I briskly walked over to my dresser and started to pull out clothes. When I was finished packing my clothes, I went to my bathroom and stuffed in my toothbrush, hairbrush, toothpaste, and other stuff. The bag I used attached at my waist. I placed it on the bed and crawled under it. I was pulled out when I had barely grabbed my weapons holster.

"Sakura-chan! They're coming up the stairs!!" Naruto yelled.

"Idiot, shut up!" I hissed. _**That moron is going to get us killed!!!**_

_I know..._

"Let's go." I said, buckling on my bag and putting my holster on my right leg. We headed for the window. Naruto went out first, I started to climb out after him when I realized I forgot my knife on the floor. I went back and picked it up. I looked up at the door when I heard voices. The door knob jiggled and I darted to the window. I got half my body out when I was yanked forcefully back inside.

"Naruto!! Run for that place we were going to go to!!!" I shouted.

"BUT-!" He started to argue.

"GO!!!" He knew I was serious and left. _ Goodbye Naruto...._

I felt a slight sting on my neck and my world went dark.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**YAY! chapter one is up! well, it's shorter than what I wanted, but a story is a story. Well, Hope you liked it. I have plans in my head....mwahahaha!**

**So R&R PLEASE!! Or else the nasty snake man will come and take your body! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

And a new chapter is POSTED! phew. A few things....... I would like to thank LoveAngel604 for being my FIRST reviewer. Reviews make writers happy. :D Another thing, I would have updated sooner but I have been stuck on a cruise ship for a while. It wasn't fun. I mean when a NAVY SHIP is cozier than a cruise ship, there is most definitely something wrong. And I also got hurt. Person at fault: A f***ing Chipmunk!! Alpine slides are dangerous....

Dedication: LoveAngel604 YOU ROCK

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters, only the plot.**

Enjoy!!

**inner**

_thoughts / emphasis_

"talking"

narrative

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_3 Years Later (a/n: Sakura and Naruto are now 20)_

I walked out of my dorm building, the sun of Suna on my face. As I took a breath of fresh air, I closed my eyes.

_Wow, talk about cramming at the last minute. I'm beat._

**I wouldn't be surprised if we fell asleep DURING the exam and faili- LOOK OUT!!**

My eyes opened in time to see an half eaten apple flying at my face. I tilted my head to the side, the apple hitting the wall behind me. I looked toward the source of the flying, now splattered, apple. Finding a group of girls walking away briskly, I shrugged my shoulders and went back inside. A noise in the dorm next to mine made me stop unlocking my door. Pause. Noise. Pause. More noise.

_Ew._

Shaking my head quickly side-to-side, I finished unlocking my door and walked in. Immediately walking to my desk, I bent down to retrieve my shoulder backpack. As I stood back up, I noticed a picture of Naruto and I in front of the orphanage we were at together. I smiled lightly at it. Suddenly a loud noise next door brought me back to the present. Sighing, I turned and walked out, locking it behind me. Before I left the building, I pounded on the door from which noise was coming from.

"If you're going to do that crap, do it in the guys dorms! They'll appreciate it more!!"

With that, I turned and went to my chemistry exam.

When I got back to the dorm, I was starving. Instant ramen touched my nose, reminding me of my best friend.

"Hey Sakura!" A friendly voice called.

"Bonjour Hinata. What's up?" I answered, kicking off my shoes by the door and plopping on the couch.

"Still taking french?" She asked, bringing two steaming bowls of ramen into the living room.

"Nope, finished my last class yesterday." I replied, "I also finished my chem. class today. All I have left is that EMT course later and then I'm done."

"Done? As in, done done?" She asked me in disbelief, while sitting next to me.

"You got it."

"Well, what are you going to do after?" She said, handing me a bowl and a pair of chopsticks.

"I'm going to see...one of my relatives. He lives in Konoha. In the fire country." I replied, accepting the food.

"Wow, that's amazing. I believe I've heard that name from my history class. Konoha, also known as 'Village Hidden in the Leaves', am I correct?"

"Very." I said through a mouthful of noodles. Hinata laughed, and after swallowing, I joined her.

****************************************************************************************************

The next Morning

I woke up to my alarm going off. I looked at the time. _It's 7:30....dang..._

**I wonder how much he's grown, if he's got any more mature, or if he's even-**

_Don't even finish that thought. He IS alive. I know it._

**And how do you know that, hm?**

_It's like I can feel his presence, as if he's next to me._

**Wow. That's new.**

_I know, Which is one of the main reasons why i need to-_

"Sakura! You up yet?" Hinata called through the closed door.

""Yeah?!" I called back.

"We still on for breakfast?" I opened the door to find her sprawled on the floor.

Laughing i answered, "Of course! I wouldn't leave my roomy without a proper goodbye!"

"Sweet. Get ready!"

"Okay." I went back into my room and changed into my travel clothes, also buckling on my traveling bag. I walked back out into the living room and Hinata was standing by the door.

"Come on! I'm starved and I have class in an hour!" She called. I smiled and said,"Alright alright!" I trotted over and pulled on my shoes. We walked out and I locked the door for the last time. I turned to Hinata.

"So where we going?" I asked as we descended the stairs.

"You'll see." She replied. I gave her a skeptical look. Last time she said 'you'll see' we ended up at a strip club. As if reading my mind she said,"Don't worry, no strip clubs involved this time." I laughed and let her lead once we were outside. I noticed a baseball flying toward Hinata's head. Reacting on instinct, I stuck my hand in front of her, catching the ball.

"Woah!!" Hinata screamed, and fell backward, as if it had hit her anyway. I looked torward the direction the ball came from and saw the same group of girls from yesterday snickering. At the sight my blood began to boil. I turned and knelt next to Hinata.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Y-yeah. But..how'd you know about the ball..?" She asked shakily.

"Peripheral vision.....I'll be right back." I stood and walked over to the group. "What is your problem?"

"We don't have a problem. But you obviously do. Should we call the psych ward and arrange for your arrival?" The chick in the front said snidely. The girls behind her laughed.

"Look, I don't know what either of us did to piss you off, but whatever it was, sorry. Now leave her the hell alone." With that I turned and walked back to Hinata. "Still up for food?"

"Yeah, That was...." Hinata trailed off.

"Freaky?" I finished for her.

"Yeah."

I laughed half-heartedly. "You still not going to tell me?"

"Haha no! That would ruin the surprise."

**Surprise? I wonder if its a going away party....at a fancy place!**

_Ha! You wish!!_

**Why yes, yes I do.**

Chuckling to myself, I looked at the road ahead. That's when I realized where we were going. I looked at Hinata out of the corner of my eye. I noticed she was excited about this, so keeping my thoughts to myself, I asked, "How about a hint...?"

"Nope!" Hinata replied, laughing.

_Sigh. Yuko's Diner. The wonders of all mysterious foods._

"Can I guess?" I asked.

"Sure. But I don't think you'll -"

"Yuko's Diner. The one hidden by those trees."

"Damn it...."

I laughed, "Sorry hun."

"It's ok." Hinata said with her head hung. Smiling, I looked down and turned my wrist upwards to check the time.

"You know what?" I said, frowning slightly.

"Hm?"

"I'm going to skip breakfast. I'll eat an apple or something on the way."

"Oh. Ok." She stopped walking. I turned toward her, "Sorry."

"Eh. I'll still go. Classes are brutal without food. Anyway," She hugged me tightly. And I hugged back. "Good luck. Don't get lost, raped, hurt...." She went on and on. Finally, having enough, I pulled back and said over her," Ok, ok! I get it! I'll prtect myself. Don't worry."

"How can I not? Sigh. Well, you should probably get going. I love you." She hugged me once more.

"Ok. I love you too." I hugged her back. And wived back at her while walking down the road, towards the gate leading out of the town.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Okay, I'm soooo SUPER sorry for like months of no update. :'( But I haven't had time and not a lot of inspiration to write. I have two other stories (that aren't up yet..) and my focus has been on them.... Thank you super much for being patient with this. And thank you again LoveAngel604 for being the ONLY person who reviewed. My happiness is due to you. :-)**

**R&R!!!!!**

**3, Kari-chan-14**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay!! Reviews are wonderful. They make my day! And I'm TRULY SORRY for not updating sooner! Please don't hate me!! D: Thanks to: LoveAngel604, wWdRkChErRyWw, and Hinamori Amu-chan for your reviews. And as a reward for reading and reviewing here is…..A NEW CHAPTER!!!! *Happy Dance* WHOO!! Haha ok, Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except….well nothing, but Akamaru will one day be mine!!**

**Oh, and for the sake of my story, Sai will be the replacement of Sakura on team 7. Also, a good song to listen to is the ending to Vampire Knight Guilty. It's cool.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I waved to the guards until they were out of view. Turning forward fully, my mind started to wander.

**I wonder….**

_What?_

**If we're still taller…**

I laughed. _What if we're not?_

**Then it'll be a good thing. He'll have grown up.**

_That'd be a miracle…_

**I said grown up, not matured.**

I smiled to myself, while looking about. Sand, lots and lots. _Wow…_

**What?**

_I never realized how much sand there was…_

**I know…..anyone need a witch?**

……

**Get it? Sand-wich…? Hahahahaaha**

_You're an idiot…._

**I'm you, so you just dissed yourself. Who's the idiot now?!**

_I meant your personality. Very idiotic. And are you seriously that bored as to over analyze things I say…?_

……**..It's a factor….. You sense them, right?**

_Since 20 minutes ago. Feel like running?_

**You goin' to try to lose them?**

_Try being the operative word? Yes._

**Then what are you still walking for? LOSE THEM.**

_Hai, hai._

I quickly darted off the main road and into the woods. The knot that was building in my stomach, became a sharp pain. Immediately understanding, I turned quickly to my right, then left, still continuing in the direction I was headed. I looked to my right, then left. One on each side. One behind, and one to come…..no, five to come.

_Damn._

**We should get back to the road… This way if there is anyone, they might go for help.**

_Or just run away…_

**It's still better than nothing.**

_Alright, alright. I'm going._

I ran back to the road, keeping an eye on my pursuers. They were slowly closing in. I noticed. I pulled out parchment, a brush, and ink. Skillfully I wrote: "Help needed ASAP! 8 enemies known. On main road to Konoha from Suna. I don't know the rank of them but seems to be C or B rank. –Haruno Sak.." A kunai is thrown and it hits my hand.

_Shit. Forget my name._

I rolled up the paper, put it in a tube, and put the seal of Suna on it. I then took out a sealing scroll and summoned my carrier bird.

"Take this to Konoha with all of your strength." I whispered. It cawed at me in response, then took the letter in it's beak and took flight. After everything was back in place I looked further down the road and saw the five others. Trotting to stop in front of them, I looked at the leader. I knew, as soon as he spoke, I was mistaken. Not C nor B. But A class criminals.

_Damn damn damn damn! _I screamed inside, on the outside, I kept calm.

"Hm. You are much more beautiful than your pictures give you credit for."

"Who are you? And what do you want?" I asked.

"My name is not of your concern. And obviously you. Now, where did you send that letter?"

"That, oh so kind sir, is none of YOUR concern. I might have sent it to my grandma, telling her I won't make it for dinner, or to my mother saying I will be another day. Or even-"

"ENOUGH. I don't have time for your idiotic blabbering. Come with us quietly, or else." He said menacingly.

"Oh? Or what, dear sir?" I spoke, calmly, surely.

**You can't take him! Just buy us time! The Konoha ninjas will get here, and all will be fine.**

_We can't wait that long!!_

"Or, princess, this!" He yelled, slapping me. Hard, I might add. I fell to the floor. I closed my eyes, sat up, and turned towards him.

"That was a big mistake." I whispered. **NO!! **Opening my eyes, I stood.

"I'm sorry dear, what was that? A mistake? I think not." He elbowed the man next to him, who chuckled.

"Bastard..." I looked at him in the eyes. Then did a round-house kick, in the face. Sadly, he moved in the nick of time and I ended up kicking one of the men beside him. He flew and hit a tree.

**BEHIND, SAKURA, BEHIND!!!**

I turned and elbowed the man in his face. Taking out two kunai, I used one to slit the throat of the other man behind me. Using this opening I ran back the way I came, hoping to gain distance. Only, no such luck. The leader and four others surrounded me, with no escape.

"What now, Hime?" He asked.

**He's acting like he's won. There are four new chakras in the area.**

_I know. They're coming from the direction of Konoha. A little more time……_

"Aw, is my little Hime scared of me?" He threw his head back and cackled. I saw a flash to my right and a little behind. I moved my head slightly to the left, just as a kunai flew past. It hit the leader in the throat, and as he started making gurgling noises, due to the blood filling his throat, his men looked all around, searching for the owner of the weapon. I slowly filled my hand with chakra, and when just the right amount was there I hit the closest man next to me, breaking his neck. Then they came, one wearing an orange and black sweat suit with a black forehead protector, another wearing a black shirt exposing his stomach and black pants also a black forehead protector, and two wearing green vests. Both of the jonin had blue forehead protectors, but one had silver, unbrushed, hair and the other had black hair spiked in the back, which took the shape of a chicken's ass…

The boy in the sweat suit landed on my right while the other boy (who looked gay, I might add) landed on my left. Gay boy was frighteningly pale with black hair that looked like he straightened it everyday. Sweat boy (my new nickname for him) had bright blonde hair, dazzling cerulean blue eyes, a tan face and-wait, are those…whiskers?

**Holy shit! It's-**

_Naruto…_

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked me. I mean, I would ask that too if someone was staring at me with her mouth hanging open like a complete moron. Suddenly I got yanked from my left side, turned around and held at kunai tip.

"Leave, or little princess here dies." Said one of the men. I looked at Naruto. Elbowing the man in the chest, I shoved the hand with the kunai up and away from me. Several kunai were thrown and one hit me in my left arm.

"OW!! Damn it Naruto! I thought I told you to fix your damn aim!!" I screamed at him while the evil mean men ran away. He stopped walking toward me, tilted his head and said the smartest thing, "Huh?"

"Baka, If that had been any closer to my center of mass, you could've killed me!"

"Yeah, dobe." Said the jonin with the chicken ass for hair, who smirked. I shook my head and yanked out the kunai.

"Um, didn't that hurt?" Naruto asked.

"Nope, Just a scratch." I answered. I pulled out my headband and tied it in my hair.

"Suna ninja, huh?" The old man asked.

"Hai, " I bowed, "Haruno Sakura of Suna."

"Rank?" Gay boy asked

"On my way to becoming ANBU. But at the moment, Jonin."

"Wow, Sakura-chan, That's amazing. I'm only chuunin."

"Still?? What did you do now? No wait, lemme guess. Vandalizing the mountain, pulling pranks, lazy…Am I on the right track?"

"Exactly right. Do you two know each other?" Chicken ass asked. I smiled slightly but shrugged.

"Oh…oh, OH!! SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!" Naruto yelled, giving me a bear hug.

"OK, ok, geez Naruto, if you hug me any harder I'm going to pop!" That made him let go.

"Oh, and I didn't get your names…" I added.

Gay boy bowed, "Sai."

Chicken ass nodded, "Uchiha Sasuke."

The old man bowed, "Kakashi Hitake."

"Nice to meet you all. And thank you." I replied. "Ne, Naru-chan, shouldn't we go?" I asked, turning to Naruto.

"Um. Sure. Oi, Kaka-sensei, we should take her back to the hokage, she'll want to meet her." Naruto said, putting an arm around my shoulders and glaring at Sai and chicken-er I mean Sasuke.

"Naru-chan?" I asked sweetly as we began to walk.

"Nani?"

"Please don't do that."

"Oh, sorry." He took his arm away from my shoulders.

We got to Konoha in about three hours. And the gate in which we entered was huge! We took to the rooftops after Kakashi said a quick greeting to the guards. I noticed the mountain first then the hokage tower.

"Wow…" I murmured. "This is amazing. It's so organized."

"Isn't it?"

"Hm?" I looked to my right to see Sasuke there.

"But there is only one thing wrong with this place…"

"And what's that?" I asked, intrigued.

"Them." He said, pointing to the streets. I looked down and saw a mass of girls following us.

"Um….What the hell?" I asked.

"They're Teme's fan girls." Naruto said, laughing.

"Shut up, _NARU-CHAN._" Sasuke said, smirking. Wow, he smirks a lot.

"Only I can call him that." I said, turning toward him. "And I wouldn't call him that again, if you want to survive your fangirls, got it?"

"Yeah, Yeah, princess. Don't get your panties in a bunch."

**Oh, that's it.**

I stopped, grabbing his arm in the process and threw him off the roof and into the fangirl mob.

"That'll teach him."

"Wow, didn't know you had it in ya ugly." Sai said.

……**..**

I kicked him off the roof too.

"Come on Naruto, we're losing the old guy."

"Hai, Sakura-chan…." He bowed his head, trying not to laugh.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Oh wow. Again, I'm SUPER SORRY. I haven't been on this computer (where all my documents are) in ages. Again, Quite sorry. Um…..R&R!!!! And please don't kill me in my sleep! I LOVE YOU!!!! **


End file.
